Video Game High
by Roxasolina Lombardi
Summary: Summary in first chapter. Question: did Tyler change his username? I probably got the wrong name...
1. Summary

**Video Game High**

**By Roxaslolina Lombardi**

Tyler Christie was just your ordinary teenager. When a letter from the precious Video Game High School sends him on the other side of Earth, and taking the username as "MunchingBrotato", Tyler gets his head in the game as future Youtubers, FanFictioners, and Minecraftians, get together for class, gym, and video games.

_I DO NOT OWN TYLER'S USERNAME OR ANYONE'S. MY USERNAMES ARE_

_•ROXASOLINA LOMBARDI_

_•MAXIS_

_•HIKARI LOMBARDI_

_•SLYRA LOMBARDI_

_South Park, Super Smash Bros, and other video game and cartoon characters will be walking around the campus. For some reason, only Tyler can see them. You'll know why..._


	2. OC's are NEEDED

April 16, 2014. 9:00:34

**Alright. That's it. OC'S ARE ALLOWED!**

**Here's how**

**Name**

**Minecraftian, FanFictioner,Yourtuber**

**Age**

**Physical Appearance**

**Any siblings?**

**So, does this answer your question?**


	3. Prologue

_"Haha. Loser..." a kid yelled as he threw a punch at the other kid. The other kid fell backwards, blood dripping from his mouth. The kid cried as the bigger one got closer to him, popping his knuckles._

_"You're fin-"'_

_All of a sudden, a kid wearing glasses slammed a fist at the thug. The thug skidded across the ground before he hit the wall. The other kid stared at the boy. The boy had brown hair, blue eyes, peach skin, and black square glasses. He wore a white T-shirt, jeans, and black tennis shoes. His blue eyes glowed as he sends a bone-crushing wave of rocks at him, killing him in a instant. The little kid started to whimper as the boy held out his hand._

_"Name's Tyler Christie. What's yours?"_

_The kid sniffed as he tried to say his name out. "S-S-Stan..."_

_The glowing from Tyler's eyes eased as Stan grabbed his hand, pulling him up to his feet. That Stan had a question._

_"How...are you be able to see me?" Stan asked._

_Tyler stared at him. Then he sighed. "I don't know. I had this since I was little. I don't know why but that's why I don't have any friends.."_

_Stan looked at the boy. Then he smiled. "Oh really? How about this: why don't we be friends?"_

_Tyler raised an eyebrow. He grinned as he slapped Stan on the back. "Sure. Why not?"_

_The sun was setting as the two ran out of the alley, talking and laughing. Just right above them, a woman with a black cloak sat on a magic broomstick._

_"Ooooh, lucky me. I have myself the best pawn in the world. Tyler Christie, when the time is right, you shall enter a game... of life and death!"_

**And when that time was right, he was 17 years old, getting ready for 11th grade. Until a letter came... inviting him to Video Game High. But first...**


	4. Oc List

Now, I can have Up to 50 OCs. So

* * *

1)Taylor

You tuber

16

Appearance is basically a girl looking Deadlox

Siblings are Deadlox (they were twins!)

* * *

2)Mira Capalo

Youtuber

16

Long brunette hair, brown eyes, paleish skin, has elf ears (yup, I said it!)

No sibilings

*has telepathy*

* * *

3)Michelle

Youtuber/FanFictioner

14

Black hair, dark brown eyes, tannish skin, light pink lips

Siblings are Dante

* * *

4)Dante

Youtuber

14

Black hair, dark brown eyes, tan skin, natural colored lips

Siblings are Michelle

* * *

5)Sam Hendricks

Youtuber, works with Anthony

16

5'7, 130lbs, slim body, dirty blond, waist length hair, emerald green eyes, slightly pale skin

Siblings are Anthony Hendricks

* * *

6)Anthony Hendricks

Youtuber, works with Sam

17

6'1. 150lbs, slim body, slight build, raven black, shoulder length hair, crystal blue eyes, pale skin

Silblings are Sam Hendricks

* * *

7)Abby Frizgerald

Minecraftian/FanFictioner

15

Black hair, pale skin, purple eyes. Wears black and silver cloak over uniform

No siblings, Girlfriend with Anthony Valdez

Fact:Can interpret dreams an is a mage

* * *

8)Anthony Valdez

Youtuber/FanFictioner

16

Brown hair, olive skin, blue eyes. Wears Harry-like glasses

No sliblings. Boyfriend with Abby Frizgerald. Claims to be a long lost cousin of CaptainSparklez

Fact: Has an active imagination and can "see" what Tyler can see


	5. Welcome to VGHS!

**_Important news!_**

**_Alright, so, Tyler (in this story) is gonna have a sister... Janet. Not the old lady that he voices, but a younger version of the one that he voices. So, there, then there's that letter..._**

* * *

**Chapter One - Welcome to VGHS!**

Janet Christie woke up to a bright Monday morning. As always, she will check on her younger brother, Tyler Christie, to see if he is awake or not. Most days he's asleep. Some days he's awake, even awake on a Tuesday morning, even if he hates weekday mornings. Then she cleans herself up snd go downstairs.

The mailman rode the mailvan as he drops mail to neighbors' mailboxes. When he came to the house Tyler and Janet lived, the man got off the van and walked towards their house. Janet opened the door as the man began to speak.

"Does... Tyler Christie live in this house?" The mailman asked.

Janet raised an eyebrow as she said yes. The man said thank you and dropped a parcel on the porch. He walked to the mailbox, stuffed some letters in the mailbox, and left. Janet sighed. _Please don't tell me..._

Tyler, on the other hand, was snoring. Janet picked up the parcel and went upstairs. Once she reached Tyler's room, she threw the parcel at Tyler, jolting him out of his sleep.

"What the hell sis?" Tyler said as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. Janet grabbed his shirt as she yelled,"What. Is. In. The. Damn. Parcel?"

Tyler looke at his right as he sees a brown parcel. The address was to them. The return address was

Malorie Sidney

1335 Progressive dr.

No city, state, or zip code. Janet growled as she clenched her fist around Tyler's shirt.

"I... don't know sis. All I know is that I didn't buy anything from Amazon™..."

Janet screamed in frustration as she walked out of the room. Tyler sighed as he opened the parcel. Inside were two uniforms, one boy, one girl. It has a white long sleeve collar shirt with a black button shirt and tie, all colored red and black. The boys get a black pants while the girls gets a plaid skirt whick is colored red, black, and green. The emblem of the precious Video Game High was on the black button shirt. Tyler looked at the emblem. He heard of Video Game High, but never thought of going there. At the bottom of the package, a letter, in the school colors, was sitting there.

"Janet, you may want to see this.." Tyler yelled.

Janet, still pissed, appeared, crossing her arms in a what-the-fuck-do- you-want manner. "The hell do you want?" She said as she walked towards Tyler. The letter started like this:

Dear Tyler and Janet Christie,

I sent this parcel to tell you that you two were accepted to the glorious Video Game High. You must take these classes

**Christie, Tyler**

**1st period - Science**

**2nd period - Social Studies**

**3rd period - Gym**

**4th period - Spanish**

**5th period - Math**

**6th period - English**

**7th period - Free period**

**Christie, Janet**

**1st period - Social Studies**

**2nd period - Math**

**3rd period - French**

**4th period - Gym**

**5th period - English**

**6th period - Science**

**7th period - Free period**

Take these classes Monday-Thursday. Friday is a free day.

For Tyler: On Saturday and Sunday, take note of the following classes:

**Christie, Tyler**

**1st period - Sword Fighting**

**2nd period - Archery**

**3rd period - Gym**

**4th period - Martial Arts**

**5th period - Marksmanship Class**

**6th period - Ju Justu**

**7th period - Gym**

These classes are for "special kids" like you. These "special kids" can see things that ordinary people can't. Once you come near the campus, I'll tell you more. _**Only the Children of Xirion has the Earth in their shoulders.**_

-Malorie Sidney

Janet stared at the letter. Tyler groaned as he closed the letter.

"Welp, that's 14 classes for me, and 7 classes for you... _lucky me..._ Tyler said sarcastically.

* * *

When Tyler and Janet packed their stuff in the thrunk of their car, Janet asked a question to Tyler.

"Hey Tyler, what's up with the 14 classes?"

Tyler shrugged. The sun was setting when they arrived at the airport. Janet and Tyler presented their passports to the clerk and got on their they sat down on the plane as it took off, a guy poked Tyler on the shoulder.

"Dah faq do you want?" Tyler said at the boy. The boy was somewhere between 18 and 19 years old. He has brown hair, brown eyes, and peach skin. He wore the Video Game High uniform. Difference is, he wears shades on top of his head.

"Hey! Name's Adam Dahlberg! What's your's?" Adam asked.

Tyler stared at him. _You got to be kidding me..._

"Tyler. Tyler Christie. Got that?" Tyler said annoyed. Adam looked at Tyler.

"We should be friends!"

Tyler was surprised. _**Nobody **_never wants Tyler to be their friend because of his "gift". But this guy...

Tyler took out paper and pencil and handed it to Adam. "But first, I need your name written out and phone number," Tyler said, grinning.

* * *

The grounds of Video Game High was beautiful. Like a high school, the school is tall, about 4 levels. There was the boys' dorm and the girls' dorm, opposite of each other. Anyone could get lost in this beautiful school. Tyler and Janet found the school offices and walked in. The office was quite beautiful.

"Excuse me ma'am, is 'Malorie Sidney" here?" Tyler asked.

The woman turned around, showing her bright blue eyes and brown hair. She dressed liked a buisness woman, her hair in a bun.

"Oh, you must be looking for me. Am I right?" Malorie asked.

Tyler nodded. He noticed that Janet wasn't around._ Probably went for a walk to see the school... _Malorie gestured Tyler to come inside her office.

"So, you must've read my letter?" Malorie asked.

Tyler nodded. "What's up with the "special classes?" Tyler asked, qouting 'special classes' with his fingers.

Malorie smiled. "I'm glad that you asked. This school is a place where we Minecraftians, FanFictioners, and Youtubers meet up to discuss urgent matter. Xirion was a legendary Minecraftian. They say that he has some power that others didn't have. That power is **inside** _you. _Some students have this incredible power. That's what the "special classes" are for.

"Most students here are Youtubers (**according to the OC sign-ups...),** meaning that FanFictioners and _Minecraftians _are not that ample around here. _**We need Minecraftians and**_ FanFictioners. Are you in?"

Tyler thought for a minute. _They really need a Minecraftian, so, I choose Minecraftian. Then there's FanFictioner and Youtuber. FanFictioner doesn't apply to me, since I hate writing. Then Youtuber it is._

"How about, **Minecraftian and Youtuber**?" Tyler said.

Malorie grinned. "Excellent choice Christie. **Welcome to Video Game High **Tyler Christie!"


	6. Meeting The Gang part 1

**Chapter Two - Meeting The Gang**

* * *

Tyler jangled the dorm keys as he walked up to the boys' dorm in Video Game High. So far, he agreed to take those extra classes (whether he liked it or not). In the meantime, new students get to spend their free time in their dorms. He sighed. "_Only four to a room. You'll never know which people you'll get," Malorie said, giving Tyler the keys. "Remember, if you're stuck in a room filled with idiots and retards, that is **not **my fault." _"Oh well, here goes nothing..." Tyler murmured as he pushed the key into the lock of the dorm. He pushed it opened, revealing a wild Adam Dahlberg.

"HEY TYLER! REMEMBER ME! ADAM?!"

Tyler realized something. He scanned the room. Three guys. He was in a room filled with one retard, one "I-Hate-You", and one... douchebag.

"...And you must be?" Tyler said, looking at the "I-Hate-You" boy. He has brown hair, brown eyes, and peach skin. He wore a white t-shirt, jeans with holes in them, and black shoes.

"Name's Ty Ellis. I take that you know this retard here?" Ty asked.

Tyler nodded. Then he turned his head to the other guy's direction. He has brown hair, brown eyes, and peach skin. He wore a shirt about Halo™, jeans, and shoes. The other kid turned around and said," Hey there new guy. Name's Jason Probst. What's yours?"

Tyler sighed. "Why God. Why?"

* * *

A kid walked on the sidewalk near the boys' dorm late at night. He has jet black hair, blue eyes, and peach skin. He wore a black strait jacket, black skinny pants, and black boots. He heard screaming in one of the dorms as he opened the main door of the boys' dorm.

"Meh, maybe I'll try to figure out. Rather hang out with the other goths..."

* * *

"**What. The. Hell! You forgot the damn key idiot!**" Ty screamed.

Tyler slammed the Xbox controller down at the floor. "Jesus Christ Ty! I tried. How else am I gonna find the key?! The damn clues didn't even add up!"

Jason sighed. "Guys. Calm down. Someone could hear you..."

Someone knocked on door after Jason said that. Everyone screamed as the knocks got louder. Tyler pushed Ty towards the door. "It's **_ALL_ **your fault!" Tyler yelled at Ty's ear. Ty covered his ears, looking hurt.

"Jeez, alright."

When Ty opened the door, the boy stood there, his dark blue eyes staring gloomy at Ty. Tyler looked at the kid.

"Whoa! A goth! Why so gloomy, man? I heard that most goth either hate the world or like darkness..."

Ty looked surprised. "Yeah. Why so gloomy man?"

The goth turned his head at the other direction. "My friend died... when I was 14..."

"Whoa, I'm sorr-"

"**YOU DON'T GET IT! MY FUCKING FRIEND DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND! HE WAS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME! HE HELPED ME OUT ON EVERY PROBLEM!**"

Jason and Ty were surprised. That kid went to normal to goth all because of a friend who died? Jason heard something near the window as he turned around. Tyler was half way out of the window when Jason caught him.

"Bitch, this is a 17 year old that transformed into a goth because of a friend. At least comfort him, cause according to yo-"

"**DAMMIT! I'M CAUGHT! LORD HELP ME!****" **

Everyone, including the goth, stared at the scared-as-hell Tyler. The goth raised an eyebrow. _Perfect. Time to go! _As Tyler ran out of the dorm, the goth ran after him, along with Ty and Jason (Adam was sleeping the whole time:3). Tyler made it a few miles until he ran into a building, ran upstairs, and slammed a door shut. Unfortunately...

"**TYLER HARRISON CHRISTIE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN THE GIRLS' DORM?!" **Janet screamed.

* * *

_**Hello guys. This is part 1 of Meeting the Gang. I'm so sorry that this is short Xl so, stay tuned to part 2!**_


End file.
